pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Garuru
Garuru (A.K.A. Garl), is the upgraded form of Goruru (Gorl) and only appears in Patapon 2. It has yellow colors where Gorl has pink, along with a spikier appearance. Like Goruru, Garuru can transform from a dragon form to a beast form, but the transformation is slow, and provides the Patapons with a great opportunity to inflict further damage. Garuru is faster and slightly more agile than Goruru. Wide-range explosions and fire-based attacks work great against Garuru, so Mahopons, and either the Yaripon or Toripon Hero can inflict major damage against it. Garuru usually drops Level 2-4 hides, but occasionally a Demon Hide drop is possible. As with other bosses, Garuru can also drop an egg at level 5 and above, and when obtained, it can be fought in the Patagate. If Garuru is defeated in the Patagate, its egg might give a Demon Hide. Missions Patapon 2 *'Underworld Servant Garuru'- Garuru is fought as a replacement of Goruru, who had been Black Hoshipon's pet. Garuru is not fought in the series again. *Garuru Battle Egg- Garuru is fought for masks in the Patagate. Dragon Form Attacks Dark Fireball Garuru summons an orb of dark, purple fire, and then hurls it at the Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The DonDon song can be used to completely avoid this attack. Lightning Sacrifice Garuru picks up a Patapon and incinerates it with lightning, dealing 9999 damage and only leaving a cap, essentially guaranteeing an instant death. Both the PonPata and DonDon songs will easily reach out of range. If a Patapon is grabbed, the ChakaChaka song may allow it to be freed. Doing so is extremely difficult, however, Garuru will move quickly as possible in this move. This move also prevents Heroes being revived. Freezing Wings Garuru will flap its wings. While this attack does no damage, it freezes all the Patapons, except the ones immune to that effect. It also pushes Patapons back. The DonChaka song can help later on to thaw the Patapons. Garuru will usually follow with Dark Fireball. Beast Transform After taking some damage, Garuru will fall down and switch eyes from its stalk to its stomach, turning into Beast Form. This opening is usually an opportunity to attack Garuru. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Garuru looks down with its stalk down, and stretches its wings as much as possible then releases dark embers from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage and can ignite your units. The DonChaka song will also dodge this attack, and it is also possible to do evade it with the PonPata song. Rush Tackle Garuru will fly backwards far off-screen, look at the screen (and by extension, the player), and then rush towards the Patapons in a frenzied charge. This attack does mostly fatal damage. The DonDon song is a must, as some difficulty with the PonPata song can cause some trouble. At higher levels, this can kill Hatapon instantly, so this must be avoided at all costs. Like with Dragon/Beast Transformation, after performing this move Garuru will be vulnerable for a few moments, providing a good opertunity to attack. Freezing Laser Garuru looks down with its stalk up, handstands (sort of), and then releases a massive laser from its mouth. This attack is extremely deadly, sometimes dealing more damage than Rush Tackle. Any units that somehow survive the attack will be frozen. The DonDon song is required, as without it, total chaos will ensue. The only other ways to survive are to use Tatepon's Hero Mode or to use PonChaka and then ChakaChaka. Dragon Transformation After taking some heavy damage, Garuru falls down and after a second it switches its eye from its stomach to its stalk, turning back into Dragon Form. Trivia *Although Priestess Meden suggests Garuru is stronger than Goruru, it is only the 5th story boss encountered in Patapon 2, meaning that Garuru would have to be easier in terms of the game's difficulty curve. *Garuru is weak against fire damage. *Garuru is the only boss that does not appear in Patapon 3. However, it does appear as a statue for decorating the Hideout. *Garuru was meant to appear in one of the Patapon 3 DLC Quests, but the mission ended up never being released. However, the boss data can still be accessed via hacking. *It is possible to break Garuru's horn & wings (the same goes to Goruru), but it is very unlikely as Garuru will most likely die before you deal enough damage to his horn. **His wings however will not show the damage despite being broken as compared to Goruru. *When using Freezing Wings, Garuru can not be staggered. *Garuru is one of the two bosses that is a new variation of a boss from the previous game. *In higher levels (level.82-100), his transformation will become faster if you observe it closely. es:Garuru Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Gyorogyoro's Theme Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC